


In the Dawn of Danger

by cactus_con



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Other characters will make an appearance - Freeform, We'll see what happens - Freeform, You've been warned, also there is swearing so, but i dont want to spoil anything, mainly the violence one, so the rating may change later on, there also might be an oc idk yet, this may also get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_con/pseuds/cactus_con
Summary: Watch out Captain Man and Kid Danger. I’m coming for you and your precious little town and you’ll just have to sit and watch as I destroy everything and everyone you love...Dawn is coming...





	1. The Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing something a little more mature for this fandom instead of writing Hensper fluff 24/4. I'm honestly as clueless over the plot as everyone else so this will be fun. I wrote chapters 1 and 2 at the same time so I had something to work with but yeah i'm clueless for the rest of it haha
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Please leave a comment if you do~

“Watch out Captain Man and Kid Danger. I’m coming for you and your precious little town and you’ll just have to sit and watch as I destroy everything and everyone you love

Dawn is coming”

Henry knew, as soon as the video message ended, that they were all fucked. Even though Ray was indestructible he knew deep down that would not be enough to keep them all safe if this person meant every word they said.

In the time Henry had been Kid Danger he had never felt true dread from the job but somehow this villain, dressed up in an abyss of black material which covered their face rendering them unrecognisable, had an aura of pure evil and Henry didn't like it one bit.

He closed his eyes, a hand roughly brushing through his hair through pure habit, and turned towards everyone else. Ray was still hyper fixated on the screen, not even sparing a glance from it. It was clear that even he couldn't figure out what to do as if he had never had something of this sense of urgency. Of course all crimes were urgent but this? This was far more than your regular robbery or petty crime. This could and probably would end up being a life or death situation if they didn't act fast.

Turning around Henry saw Charlotte and Jasper sitting on the couch, just blankly staring at each other, a mix of fear and worry painted on their features. Of course they had never even thought about this possibility, well not as much as he had anyway. Jasper turned around to face Henry with an expression which Henry could only depict as worry and a hint of hope. Hope that maybe Captain Man and Kid Danger could sort this out without a sweat but as soon as they he made eye contact with Henry that sense of hope fell. 

A sharp cough could be heard from behind him. He turned to a very worried, yet composed, Charlotte.

“Okay this is bad but staring at a blank screen won't do anything to help” she got up and dragged Ray away from the screen. How could she be so calm in a time like this? If they weren't careful Swellview could be in big danger and if anything happened to the town? His family? His friends? Henry wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he didn't prevent it happening. They had to come up with a plan.

“Charlotte I get that you're trying to help us here but this?... This is bad and as much as I hate to admit it I have no clue what the fuck we are going to do.” Henry could feel the stare Ray was giving Charlotte from the other side of the Mancave. If looks could kill Charlotte would have been obliterated instantly.

Ray averted his glare from Charlotte and gave a forced laugh.  
“This whole thing is so screwed up. In all my years I've never seen someone with an intent of murdering innocent people and just the idea of it makes me feel sick.” He fell down onto the couch with a loud thud and hung his head back.

“Well we won’t be able to do anything right now anyway because we don’t even know who this person is. I think we should just all go home and come back tomorrow ready to figure out what we’re actually going to do.” Charlotte put her hands on her hips and turned to the boys. She knew if she didn’t make them sleep they would stay up all night figuring this out but at this stage? There was nothing to use to figure this out, especially if they were all exhausted. 

Henry stood up and walked over to join Charlotte.  
“Guys she’s right. We’re all terrified but right now there is nothing we can do other than come back tomorrow and put all our energy into finding out who this asshole is and how to stop them.”

There was a murmur of agreement before everyone got up and said their goodbyes for the evening. They would all meet up tomorrow morning and get started on figuring out how to protect Swellview.

\--------------

To say Henry had gotten no sleep last night would be an understatement. He spent most of the evening staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering off to think of the mysterious figure who had threatened the safety of the city. It was crazy to think that someone like this exists in the world but you can’t have light without darkness just like not everyone cares about other people.

He sat up and let out a large yawn before rubbing his eyes and getting up to get ready for the day. Hopefully today they could find out at least something about this person which was useful. Maybe a name? Or a rough location? This would be a good start but Henry knew that finding this asshole wouldn’t be that easy.

After grabbing an apple from the kitchen Henry wandered over to Junk N Stuff and took the elevator down to the Man Cave, to which he was partially greeted with a backhanded wave by Ray who had his nose in the monitor as he analysed the video they received last night.

“Have you figured anything out yet?” Henry moved closer to Ray and studied what he was looking at.

“Not quite. This person has made it impossible for us to locate them” he span round to face Henry and groaned.

“Why is this so hard? The last time I struggled this much with a crime was back when we had to deal with the Phone Shark but that seems like child play compared to this”

“Maybe Charlotte will have an easier time figuring this out. She’s good with this kind of thing so let’s wait for her to get here before-” at that moment the elevator opened and Charlotte stepped out and greeted them. 

“Well I guess we didn’t have to wait long then” Henry let out a faint chuckle. Of course he knew how serious the situation was but he couldn’t help himself.

“Where you guys waiting for me?” Charlotte asked, wondering over to the two superheros.

“Only for the last ten seconds so don’t think that we’ve just been sitting here counting the minutes you’d take to get here” Ray stated, half jokingly, as he turned back to the screen. Henry and Charlotte made eye contact and their eyes rolled at Rays remark. They needed Charlotte there was no doubt about that, to be honest Henry would probably be dead by now if it wasn’t for her.

An audible gasp could be heard as Ray made a frantic gesture for them to come over.

“Guys… we may have a location”


	2. Decoding Danger

Both Charlotte and Henry raised their eyebrows at this. Since when was Ray good at this kind of thing?

“Are you sure?” Henry asked as they walked over.

“Pretty much. I just need to decipher the message sent with the video to figure it out…” Ray squinted and moved closer to the screen. 

“Okay move it” Charlotte pushed Ray to the side and took a look at the evidence herself and, to her surprise, Ray was on to something here. She looked at one sentence in particular from the video.

**though One Moment was lost, one moment i will Gain. line up the message and locate the chain**

“I got it!” Charlotte shouted, causing both boys to hover over her shoulders.

“Well what is it?” Ray asked impatiently, pressing down on her shoulder.

“Well, if you look carefully you can see that certain words have capitals which are not grammatically correct but I know that a villain with threats this serious wouldn’t be this stupid.” The boys motioned for her to continue. She turned the chair around to face them.  
“The words that are bold are ‘One’, ‘Moment’ and ‘Gain’. This leaves us with O, M and G and where was the last time we saw those letters?” Henry thought for a moment before realising.  
“When we dealt with the Walldogs! I painted them on Jasper's back so you guys could figure out that I was at..”

“THE OLD MAPLE GRILL!” they all shouted. It seemed like the most obvious location. What villain wouldn’t love an abandoned warehouse?

“Good job Charlotte! See? This is why I hired you” Ray patted her shoulder.  
“Because you two are incompetent and this town would’ve burned down by now without my help? Yeah sounds about right”  
“That's not what I me- oh forget it” Ray knew she was right but he didn’t like to admit that a teenage girl was better at his job then he was.

“Okay we now have a location but we can’t just walk into the Old Maple Grill and expect to come out victorious, especially if this guy is as serious as they make themselves out to be.” Henry sat down on the couch and looked up at Ray who gave him a small nod.

“Henry’s right. We need to come up with a plan before even thinking about going there. For all we know it could be a trap so we need to be prepared for anything”

“Okay so… where do we start?” Charlotte queried. Both superheros shared a look of uncertainty. What exactly were they going to do? They still don’t even know what this person looks like or if their threats are empty or full.

“I’m not too sure. Maybe we could ask the Walldogs if this person ever associated with them since they both potentially used the same hideout?” Ray thought about Henry's suggestion for a moment and clicked.  
“That's not a bad idea actually. We know exactly where they all are so it won’t be hard to get to them but getting them to talk to us? That's another story.”  
“I mean… I could try talk to Veronica? We’re not necessarily on… negative terms so maybe she’ll be willing to tell me what we want to know.”

“I’m going to question you about that later but for now that's a solid plan. I’ll contact the Jail she is in and ask if you and I can go and see her” Henry put his hand up to stop Ray.  
“No. She won’t admit anything if you are there. I should talk to her alone” Henry looked seriously at Ray who knew that Henry was right. For whatever reason she trusts Henry so he knew it would be the only way she would even open her mouth. 

“..Okay fine but I’m coming to the Jail and waiting outside while you talk to her. I don’t want you going in there on your own.” Henry rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed.  
“Deal”  
“Okay so we’re sorted. I’ll call them now and we’ll go whenever they’ll let us in. Who knows? We might get a massive lead from this.

Lets hope she knows something we don’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to getting this chapter out! I'm sorry it was only short but since I'm currently doing my GCSEs I have no time to write. Hopefully in about a week or so I'll have the next chapter out but don't count on it haha
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be updated on Tumblr first so if you want to see the chapters before everyone else go follow me on there (@cactus-con)! You can also send me asks about the fic or anything in general! (even if its just something stupid, i'll still respond haha)
> 
> Chapter 2 will probably go up in the next few days (it should 100% be up in the next week) so look out for that!


End file.
